


In Which Dave Is Tasty

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licking is the best thing ever.  May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Is Tasty

Being alive is kind of unexpected, and he was settling into his sweet afterlife before he was called back, but Bro rolls with it. Bro rolls with everything, because Striders just do not allow things like resurrection as part-dog to get to them. Anyway, Jade needs him, and when before his opinion of her was basically limited to 'that girl Dave talks to, the one who actually sounds like a human being,' he finds that now it's actually important to him to make sure that she's safe and sound.

Of course, he's Bro, fuzzy ears aside. Making sure that she's safe and sound involves surprising her at random times until she's always on the lookout for him, or imps or whatever else lives here. She's pretty good at shooting everything else down, though, and she's getting better at not losing to him as quickly.

Normally, this would be the point where he'd start putting swords in her refrigerator and pantry, but he really wants to be able to get at those Beggin' Strips as soon as he gets a craving for them.

He knows it's not bacon. He knows, and yet they're so _good_. Jade catches him eating them sometimes and thankfully knows better than to call him cute.

Anyway, he skips some of the steps he went through with Dave, and it doesn't hurt that much. Jade works on self-defense in between doing something with frogs he didn't pay much attention to when she tried to explain it. She can't see him coming because he's a) Bro and b) part teleporting dog thing, which is helpful, but when he does show up she's quick on the draw. Impressive.

About the time that he starts seriously considering playing fetch with bullets, he decides he needs a change of scenery. He leaves her the pendant to summon him ("Don't overdo it, I've got things to do and already have all the levels,") and teleports off to the Land of Heat and Clockwork.

It's not really something he thinks about. He doesn't really care about any of the other kids, but Jade told him that Dave's been honing his cool, starting all kinds of sick fires, basically following in his footsteps. He might as well go see if he's put his guard down against Bro now that he is, technically, dead. Bro doesn't plan on doing much besides roughing him up a little and then leaving; he's got a game to win.

It starts off normally. Bro teleports in behind Alpha Dave, and despite that not making a sound Dave turns anyway. That's an improvement, but Dave wastes time staring at him, which Bro really should punish with an attack while he's still gawking. Would have, usually.

Instead he just stares at the skin on the side of Dave's neck and wonders what it tastes like, which he's pretty sure is not a thought he's had before or ever expected to have. He could probably get away with just thinking it and move on, since his sunglasses cover where he's looking, but the thought sticks in his mind, and Bro's not big on the self-denial thing.

Dave's about to say something when Bro's on him, knocking him to the ground and licking that spot. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks, obviously trying to sound calm about it and obviously failing.

Bro would chastise him for that if he wasn't preoccupied with _why the hell had he not done this before_. Even the time it takes to say, "It's a dog thing," is too much time not spent licking him. He tastes amazing. And this is just one spot on a whole body full of Dave goodness.

Dave squirms. "Bro, I get the irony - licking your brother is even more ironic than leaving smuppets everywhere. You can stop. Your cool is proven-" He takes in a hitching breath when Bro's tongue moves over his adam's apple.

Bro doesn't bother answering that, instead continuing to taste the rest of Dave's neck. When he's satisfied with that, he licks lines up and down the shell of Dave's ear, listening to him bite back his whimpers.

...Okay, there are way too many clothes involved right now covering too much skin, and it's annoying to have to pull away in order to get Dave's shirt off, but he can handle it. Since his mouth isn't busy anyway, he comments, "You're the one who brought up irony, little bro. I'm just doing what I want."

Bro is the master of foreplay, has always been, but that used to be about making his partner feel good and listening to them whine and moan. Right now it's about how tasty Dave is, and how turned on they're both getting is a fortunate side effect.

Nipples. Best things. He doesn't even care how sensitive they must be, because they feel different from the rest of the skin under his tongue, and they get hard when he runs his tongue over them a few times, and he has a policy against doing the same thing for too long but he almost considers just staying here and tasting them for the next hour. Almost.

Dave can't see where he's looking behind his shades, but apparently picks up on it anyway, because he asks, "Are you seriously-?"

"I'm always seriously." Don't let your mouth make bets your body can't cash. Or your mouth can't cash, in this case. Close enough. He has to let up a little more to get Dave's pants off, and then his underwear, but it's worth it.

Bro's done this before, of course, but again that was more for the sounds his partner made and the expectation that they would return the favor. It's never been about the pure sensation of having it under his tongue, warm and thick. Anyway, Dave practices remarkable coolness in his presence and keeps his moaning and whimpering to a minimum, which Bro congratulates him for by taking the head into his mouth and immediately ruining all of that coolness.

Everything tastes amazing, everything feels amazing. He learns the exact shape and texture of Dave's cock and what parts make him jolt forwards into his mouth. There's a vein on the underside that produces a loud moan every time he even brushes it, and he's even more sensitive around his balls. Bro briefly thinks about what to do about when Dave comes before realizing that he wants to taste that anyway, so it doesn't matter much.

He used to use his teeth, very gently, but since he's part dog right now that might not be a good idea. It would also detract from the licking. The glorious licking.

All good things must end, and after Dave lets out a brief warning and then comes right into his mouth (a little bitter), Bro knows better than to keep up with the stimulation. He pulls off and lets Dave catch his breath.

"...the fuck was that." Dave doesn't sound annoyed, mostly confused.

"Could've been worse. It wouldn't have been as much fun for you if I humped your leg." Bro hopes he never feels canine enough to do that and ruin the Strider name forever.

A tilt of the head. "Is that what you want?"

Bro's still hard, and it's obvious, but. "Nah, I got it." Thankfully, he has perfectly good hands.

Dave still looks like he's going to do something out of obligation, so Bro just smirks at him in the usual Bro fashion and then teleports away, to where Dave couldn't follow even if he had the slightest idea of where Bro went.

He'll come back and challenge Dave to that fight later, the one he meant to get into before things got out of hand.

Probably.


End file.
